Persuasion
by Quirky Del
Summary: It had been a very long time, twelve years. Had she been persuaded to make the right decision all that time ago, and if not was it too late to fix things? Maddie,Esteban
1. Brittle

**Ah, a new story! I shouldn't start another new one yet, but I couldn't resist! I was missing writing a nice Maddie and Esteban saga, so of course, I had to begin a new one...let me know if you guys like this idea.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long time – a very long time. Twelve years, to be exact. Trepidation began to flood her as varying emotions started to swirl around her abdomen. Her eyes were still glued down to the small paper in her shaking hands. She had been holding that same position for going on ten minutes. She scanned the scrawled note for the fiftieth time, hoping to catch something different, but knowing that the words weren't going to magically change or rearrange themselves. She would go back – or would she?

Her feet took a few steps of their own accord, bringing her to the telephone. Her pale and slender fingers lifted the receiver and she dialed the numbers located on the bottom of the paper still clutched in her hand. On the third ring, a long lost voice answered.

"Hello?"

"London – is that you?"

"Oh my God – _Maddie?_"

She nodded before realizing that London obviously could not see her gesture. She located her voice. "Yeah – it's me. I just received your letter."

"Yeah – sorry that you had to hear like that. I tried to call you but I couldn't find your number but I still had your old address. So, I just had my people send you a telegram thingy."

Maddie sighed – it had been a long time since she had spoken to her old odd fellow friend. "So, he's...?"

"Yes," London answered her unasked question with unusual empathy.

"When?" she choked out.

"He's getting married in three days."

"**_Three DAYS?_**" Maddie could feel her heart pulsating uncomfortably. "Three days?" she repeated a little calmer. "Wow. That's...that's...great," she finished off brittlely.

"You sound really happy for them," London said sarcastically,before softening her tone. "I wasn't sure if I should tell you or not."

"Why wouldn't you?" She asked, even though she knew the answer.

"You know – I mean, he had always wanted to marry _you_ but you said no and now he's going to marry another girl – I just thought it might be awkward; you know – cuz it should have been you and all." London may have changed in some ways during the many years since Maddie had seen her, but she still lacked much tact. "But that was years ago."

"Yeah – years ago." Maddie slumped down into the nearby frumpy old chair, absentmindedly picking at the frayed strings on the chair's arm.

"I met her," London continued, the silence making her squirm.

"I didn't know that you were still in contact with Esteban," she replied quietly.

"I'm not – well, I mean, obviously I am now since I'm going to the wedding, but before I ran into him I hadn't seen him in a couple of years. Well, maybe not years cuz I did see him for a minute a year ago across the street but he didn't see me because all of my adoring fans were surrounding me and then–"

"London," Maddie cut her off, trying to refocus her attention.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I was out and about being my usual wonderful self when all of the sudden I heard my name being called. Well, of course, that's nothing new so I wouldn't have payed attention if it hadn't have been for his accent. He came up to me with his fabulous girlfriend and introduced me. She's gorgeous, and she's actually got a good fashion sense – completely unlike you."

"If you're under the impression that you're making me feel better – you're not."

"Sorry," London had the good sense to sound contrite.

"Did he – did he say anything about...me?"

"He asked if I still talked to any of the 'old gang' as he put it,"

"But he didn't explicitly say me?"

"I don't even know what that means."

Maddie exhaled deeply. "He didn't ask about me directly?"

"Not really," London knew that wasn't the answer that her old friend wanted to hear. "But Maddie, he couldn't really say much like that when his new girlfriend was standing there with him, now could he?"

"He probably never even thinks about me anymore..."

"Yes, he does."

"How do you know?"

"Mr. Moseby."

"Mr. Moseby – is he still there?"

"Of course."

"Wow – it's been so long since I've talked to any of you!" Maddie stared off at the chipping paint around her weathered window a moment before snapping her attention back to what London had just told her. "Wait – so Mr. Moseby said something?"

"What?"

"He said something about Esteban saying something about me?"

"Huh?"

Maddie groaned exasperatedly; clearly, speaking with the heiress was still a challenge at times. "I said that Esteban probably never thinks of me anymore and you said that he does, I asked how you know and you said Mr. Moseby,"

"Oh, yeah."

"_And?_ What did Mr. Moseby say?"

"Oh, he said that Esteban still calls him sometimes to tell him how he is and find out how he's doing – how Mr. Moseby is doing, I mean."

Maddie rolled her eyes – it was like talking a hind leg off of a donkey. "And?"

"Oh, and Mr. Moseby said that he still asks about you."

"What does he ask?" She felt her heart tear itself out of it's home in her chest, trudge up her esophagus, and lodge itself at the tip of her throat just waiting for this answer.

"And he said that even though he always tells him that he hasn't heard from you in a long time, Esteban still asks every time he calls – like he's hoping that one of these days he'll say he's had news of you."

Her heart fluttered a bit, making it feel as though it would be expelled from her mouth at any moment – she made a determined effort to swallow it back down to it's rightful place. Her head was already a mess, her nerves were already jumbled, it wouldn't do for her most important organ to flop out and desert her at a time like this.

"Maddie?"

"Yes?"

"I think I was wrong," London commented so softly that Maddie almost thought she imagined it.

"Wrong about what?"

"Remember how, all that time ago, when you asked me what you should do? If you should stay here in Boston and marry Esteban or if you should follow your dream and go to that school you got into in Dublin?"

"Yeah –"

"I think I was wrong. I think that you shouldn't have listened to me – you should have married Esteban when he asked you to."

"I know." Her answer was so solid, so unwavering, that it had been apparent this wasn't the first time that she had regretted her choice twelve years ago.

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"The only thing that I can do," Maddie steeled her voice as much as she could. "I'm coming back out there."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, so that was my lovely little teaser opening chapter. I know it's vague, everything will become clear as things unfold. I actually had intended on writing a very different sort of story that was only going to be a one shot (I have quite a few other stories going right now) but this is what came out and who am I to deny my muse? Hopefully, you guys will like this one. If you have the time and the fancy, I would absolutely love for you to review! **

**PS – If anyone knows the title reference, you can get a tango dance with Esteban...well, at least an imaginary one.**


	2. Memories and Nerves

**Thank you so very much to Purple Rhapsody, WhiteIce, MushLover92, Moviefan18, Aeris Tiniel Mirime for your wonderful reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What am I doing?_

She stared at herself in the cheap dingy mirror, as if she was waiting for it to answer her unspoken question. She leaned down, letting the water that was released in a messy spritz cover her hands. Her fingers splashed it across her face, rubbing profusely in an attempt to clear her jangled nerves.

She reached down to unlatch the accordion door and stepped out of the awkward toilet space, making her way down the aisle to her seat. Her plane neighbour brought his legs in to give her space to squeeze past, and she let her body thump into the uncomfortable seat. Her gaze went to the open little circular window and she watched cotton clouds zooming by.

She had been lucky to find such a good break on flight tickets – she silently thanked her friend Mary for taking that job at the travel agent months ago. There's no way that she would have been able to afford a ticket with no advance notice without her snagging her that discount! After she had hung up with London she had directly rung up Mary to tell her of her predicament; who had immediately contacted the airline and gotten her a seat on the next plane leaving Dublin for Boston. Maddie had been anxiously awaiting her friend's call back and when she informed her that she had pulled some strings and that she needed to be packed and at the airport in less than two hours – well, that didn't do anything to calm her down. Traffic in Dublin was hectic at best, and she knew she'd have to be out the door, suitcase in hand, in less than 20 minutes to make it!

She loved the Irish, she really did. She was so ecstatic when she first received that university offer twelve years ago – _has it really been that long_, she thought with wonder. It's funny, everyone tells you time flies, and when you're young you just laugh it off, not realizing just how true that statement is. She was glad that she made the decision she did – Dublin is where she belonged. It's where generations of Fitzpatrick's had lived and died, her great-grandparents had always told her wonderful stories of the beloved city when she was little. She remembered sitting on her grandmother's lap, watching her lips spinning the most fantastical and beautiful tales and each one always ended with "One day, Madeline, you will return to our motherland. One day, you will see just why Ireland is so special. You'll make us all proud, gra. Ta gra tu." Maddie loved when she spoke to her in the native Irish tongue; it somehow made her feel closer to her heritage. That's why she was so shocked when she had actually acquired a place at the prestigious Trinity College – not the easiest place to be accepted! But taking that honour came with a price – a price that still, all of these years later, laid heavy on her heart.

Esteban. He had been so good to her. He had been everything to her. A smile came to her lips as memories flooded her tired brain. She remembered the first time that they had met – oh, how she would always love the Tipton Hotel for their fateful introduction. Their relationship had bloomed slowly, starting with a few casual words here and there, budding into more meaningful conversations. Soon, she found that he was the reason she looked forward to going to work everyday after school, and she didn't even mind getting up early on the weekends to keep watch on the candy counter because it gave her an excuse to speak with him. She loved everyone at the Tipton – some more than others, those gossiping prunes – but Esteban was the one who she most enjoyed spending her time with. Carey had been wonderful, often serving as a substitute mother; the twins always provide much needed entertainment and support; Mr. Moseby was always there when you really needed him, his temper was sometimes biting but he was always the first one to beam with pride toward them all; Arwin was sweet – a bit crazy, but sweet and willing to help; London, well her relationship with London was always strange – a love hate sisterly dynamic, but they were always there for each other when it came down to it. But Esteban – he became so much more.

The first time he nervously asked her out, that would be forever etched into her mind. He had been so completely adorable as he removed his bellhop cap – he had always said that hat made him look so cool – and he twirled it furiously in his large fingers as he cleared his throat repeatedly. Maddie had tilted her head, looking at him quizzically, wondering what on earth had gotten into him. He was about to give up and step away, swallowing what he really wanted to say, when he risked a look into her eyes. She stood there, looking at him with genuine concern and he knew, he knew that he would never forgive himself if he didn't just suck it up and ask her. So, after a few moments of stuttering he finally gulped out an anxious invitation to "go out to a film of something...if you want...if you do not want to, then that would be understandable...but I do want you to, Miss Maddie...what I mean is, I hope you want to accompany me." His adorable twittering melted her heart and she gave him an exaggerated "Yes! I'd love to!"

Things rocketed after that, the two soon became even more inseparable than ever before. The flirting, laughter, and secret glances increased and they seemed to be headed down a primrose path. After they had dated for a year or so, Esteban decided it was time to take the pivotal next step – marriage. He had been watching Maddie go crazy filling out and sending dozens of university and college applications, but she had told him they were only fallbacks. Boston University is where both of her parents had attended, not to mention a handful of aunts and uncles, and that was where she was bounded for fall term. It had started him thinking of the future – a future that he could see spending with no one but her. He had roped London into going ring shopping with him, he wanted to make absolute sure that he picked out the right one for her, and he could think of no one better to help him with that achievement than the queen of fashion herself. He had found it – the perfect little ring of hope. It was a Claddaugh ring – he remembered Maddie once saying that her grandmother had the most gorgeous and special ring, one that was immersed in her Irish ancestry. A symbol of 'friendship, loyalty, and love' as her grandma repeated to her often – the tools for a successful and happy marriage. Esteban had been bubbling with anticipation over offering it to her, he had arranged the most romantic evening – little did he know that Maddie had a major announcement of her own.

She had applied to Trinity on a whim; not once having any serious thought that she may be given a place there. She hadn't even told Esteban – or her parents for that matter – because it was just a lark. But when that elongated envelope had been sitting, waiting patiently, in her mailbox – her mind blanked. With trepidation she slipped the white envelope out, her eyes quickly scanning the upper left hand corner for the fancy insignia. She unsealed it carefully, almost dropping the letter in her bewilderment.

The 'fasten seatbelt' sign dinged and the pilot's voice floated out of the speakers alerting passengers that they were approaching landing. She quickly did her belt up, leaning her head back against the seat. After six and half hours of drudging through memories and agonizing over what to do, the plane was about to touch down and she would have to face it – whatever _it_ was. What was she going to do? Just march back up the her old workplace, that had become so much more than that. Retrieve poor unsuspecting Esteban's phone number, call him up and say...

Say what?

'Sorry for breaking your heart, running out on you years and years ago, and never explaining why?'

Yeah, that would go over well.

_What if he doesn't even want to see me? What if he never forgave me?_

These terrifying thoughts plagued her mind as the turbojets hummed with greater power and the cabin of the plane began to shake with the beginning of descension.

_What have I gotten myself into to?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ah! I know, this chapter was mostly brief little background information, but it had to be there. Stay tuned for the next chapter, things turn exciting! **

**Review and make me happy! **


	3. Cary Grant and Irene Dunne

**Aye me! I did not even notice that I forgot to put my little answer as to where the title of the story refers – yes, you two (Purple Rhapsody and Aeris Tiniel Mirime) got it right! Though, after the title, this story does not really bear any resemblance to the book...other than the central theme of lost love coming back to haunt you...and a friend's misguided advice, I suppose.**

**And I'll second that 'Go Jane Austen fans!' Seriously, if you guys haven't read her stuff – do it! Do it now – well, after you read and review this, or course: ) Heehee. Austen is an underestimated comic genius!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddie heaved the black bag on her shoulder for the hundredth time, trying to make the weight more comfortable. She impatiently stood in the narrow aisle, waiting for her chance to walk off the plane. The line finally began to move and she groaned as the man behind her kept hitting her in the back with his bags. After an uncomfortable shuffle she was released from the claustrophobic crowd and she paused a moment, peering around her. There was a sign hanging above the hallway to her left, saying 'Gates 1 – 4 B, International' and to her right were the words 'Baggage Claim for International Flights'. She shifted her feet to move her toward the latter, her ton bag rubbing heavy marks into her shoulder. She knew she should not have packed so many books, it was her one huge mistake that she always made when packing. She was thrifty with her clothes and toiletries, but when it came to which friendly books to carry with her, she was always greedy – for how do you pick and choose which dear ones to leave behind? But the painful lead canvas that was slung over her arm gave her cause to rethink bringing the extra volumes in the future.

People in all sorts of dress and manner were milling about her, emitting various emotions as is always found in an airport. Those that are eagerly awaiting their departure on a grand adventure; those that are dragging their feet, in annoyance or fear, not wanting to take the plane to whatever unhappy occasional awaits them; and then there's the group of people that Maddie is most drawn to...those that are tearfully leaving loved ones behind. She's known that feeling all too well, and as she's walking she witnesses one of those very scenes. A young woman is slowly walking toward the security gates, a tall man watching her walk away with a face full of sorrow; when the girl suddenly turns around, dropping her bag, and runs back toward him with all her might, flinging herself into his eager arms. Maddie paused, transfixed at the scene before her. The girl's cheeks are stained with tears and she can hear the boy murmuring consolingly in her ear that it won't be long before they're together again. Maddie turned her head away and continued walking, attempting to choke back the bitter taste that consumes her.

She missed the old days when everyone could accompany a traveler to the gates, it all seemed more cozy then. Now, they can only go as far as the massive security gates, and you must say your goodbyes among the starchy and cold confines of technology. She laughed wryly to herself; they make you empty your pockets, take off your shoes, and walk through the metal detector on the way in to ascertain that you aren't carrying any weapons on your purse, but on the way out, you simply breeze by – they don't care if you smuggle anything out. Same way with customs – every once in a while they pick a poor schmo to detain and harass, rummaging and emptying out their bags carelessly – while everyone else; even Mr. John Doe who could have very bad things, indeed, smuggled in his bag; everyone else just walks past and they often don't even bat a lash.

"**MADDIE!"**

She looked around and saw her old friend running towards her with an enormous smile.

"London!"

London's arms wrapped round Maddie's slender shoulders when she reached her, causing the black bag of annoyance to slip off of her arm and clunk to the depressing carpet. They both stepped out of the hug, watching each other expectantly.

"Thanks for picking me up, London. It was really nice of you."

"Ah – duh! I haven't seen you in ages – besides, did you think I would make you take one of those ucky cabs? As if!"

Maddie chuckled. "You really haven't changed all that much, have you?" she said in fond remembrance.

"Well, I _am_ just as wonderful as ever, if that's what you mean!"

"Yep – same old London."

"_Hey –_ who are you calling 'old'?"

Maddie just shook her head, a lazy grin covering her, in spite of herself. "Well, I need to go grab my suitcase."

"Done."

"What do you mean, 'done'?"

"I mean my guy is already down there, getting it for you."

"But, how does he know what it looks like?"

London cocked her head. "Is it that old pink one that you've had for ages, with Hello Kitty all over it?"

Maddie sputtered.

London laughed. "Yeah, I thought so. I told him to grab that one – I figured no one else is as strange as you so there wouldn't be any other bags with such an obvious lack of taste! Anyway, let's get going!"

Maddie and London made their way through the bustling airport, but stopped inside at the exit.

"Roberto will be in a moment to collect us."

Maddie stared at London with a cracked mouth. "_Collect_?"

London's lips turned up into a smug expression. "Well, I did change a little – I'm been brushing up on my vocabu-a-lary."

After a moment or two Roberto drove up and came inside to collect them, as promised. The two were seated in the luxurious back seat, the tinted windows rolled down ever so slightly. London glanced sideways at her blonde friend.

"Are you nervous?"

"Of course not," Maddie lied, a little too quickly.

"He's there."

"Where?" Her neck snapped to the side swiftly.

"The Tipton."

Maddie felt as though she were a balloon that had just been brutally popped with a pin, the air whooshing out of her lungs in large gusts. "But – but – he – he _can't_ be there...not _now_...not _yet!_ I'm not ready!"

"Well, you better get ready quick."

"What?" she asked, completely distracted with the horrifying realization that she wouldn't have the time to prepare that she had counted on.

"We're here."

Roberto pulled the car through to the front entrance, getting out and opening the door for them. London got out quickly but she had to coax Maddie out.

"Come on, you've got to face him sooner or later. Isn't that what you came all of this way for?"

"Yes, but I didn't expect it to be so soon! Why didn't you tell me he was here sooner?" she slowly climbed out of the limo, dread etched on her face.

"Because, I didn't want to give you too much time to worry on it. See – you should be thanking me!" London walked in, but when she noticed that Maddie wasn't behind her she went back outside. "It's time, Maddie – you didn't come all of this way for nothing."

Maddie's eyes widened, and she noticed with no small amount of surprise, that London was being the sensible one for once. She steadied her wobbly legs as she took a step, desperately screaming in her brain – _left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot._

It was as if she were leaving her safe world behind and on the other side of the turning door would be a new frightening one to greet her.

The cheerful décor of The Tipton Hotel smiled upon her as she stepped back into her past. She quickly scanned the room but saw no one familiar to her, and half of her heart relaxed with relief, while the other half lurched in disappointment that he was not standing plainly in front of her.

"I think he's in the restaurant, having dinner with Mr. Moseby right now."

Maddie nodded absentmindedly.

"So, aren't you going to go in there?"

"Huh? Oh, um, in a minute."

London looked at her reproachfully. "The longer you wait, the more harder it will get."

Maddie must have been distracted, for normally she would automatically correct her friend of her atrocious grammar. "Um, London – I'd like to be alone for a minute; if you don't mind."

The heiress' face softened in comprehension. "Ok; just don't worry. It's just _Esteban_ – he's always been good to you, Maddie; there's no reason to think he won't be, now."

Maddie scoffed. "Yeah, expect for the fact that I shattered his heart into a million pieces..."

"Oh, yeah – well there is _that._"

"Not to mention the fact that I only now decide to come back, almost on the eve of his wedding...only two days away."

"Yeah – that, too. On second thought; maybe you should worry."

Maddie glared at her. "You're not helping."

"Ok! Gone. But you know where I'll be if you need me – my same old fabulous room!" London tittered off, leaving an overly anxious girl behind.

_Alright, you can__ do this! After all, I am Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick!_

She strode purposefully to the hotel restaurant, only to stop dead in her tracks.

_Alright, you can't do this, yet! I need more time to think!_

She spun around quickly, heading for the elevators, filled with balled up nerves. The little light flickered and emitted a little 'ding' as the doors parted way, allowing her entrance. She stepped inside, waiting for the sliding doors to shut again and zoom her upwards and away from her trepidation . They slowly began to shut out the lobby in front of her when her eyes bulged at the sight before her – it was Esteban! He was walking by casually, until his gaze fell in her direction. His long legs suddenly froze and his mouth gaped, his eyebrows shooting straight up – he looked as though he was seeing a ghost. Just as his brain seemed to work again and he took long strides toward her the elevator doors sealed shut, closing him off from her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ah, poor Esteban's in for a surprise, hmm?**

**Review?**


	4. No Bitterness Here!

**Oh! Your reviews are superb! They make me giddy! **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LONDON! OPEN YOUR DOOR!" Maddie's fist persisted in it's assault against the door.

"_What_ is your problem?" London appeared, her face scrunched in annoyance.

"_Please_, just let me in!" She didn't wait for an invitation, instead she just pushed her way past her, closing the door shut quickly.

"Ok – I'm confused! Is someone after you?"

"Yes! Esteban!" Maddie moaned as she began her rhythmic pacing, a wild glint to her eyes.

"And that's bad because...?" Maddie didn't answer. "Look Maddie, you came all of this way to see him, so – see him! You're acting like a crazy person...and you're not even looking very good doing it!" She stepped toward Maddie and halted her with a manicured hand. "What happened? I left you downstairs and you were all ready to go talk to him."

Maddie looked at London, desperation covering her features. "I chickened out!" she wailed. "I was standing in the lobby, and I knew he'd be in there with Mr. Moseby and then, I don't know, it's like my courage just exploded and left me! The next thing I knew I was in the elevator waiting for the doors to close and then I saw him! **And he saw me!**"

London's brown eyes expanded. "And then what happened?" she demanded breathlessly, as eager for gossip as ever.

Maddie winced as she answered, "The elevator doors shut before he could get a good look at me, I think...and then I ran here as fast as the doors opened again."

London tsked. "Madeline Fitzpatrick, you still act like you're a teenager!"

"I know."

"Well, what are you going to do, now? You can't hide here forever."

"Yes, I can! You've got an entire little city here still, right? Maybe, I could move into a spot on Bikini Boulevard or Sandal Suites?"

London laughed. "I can't believe you still remember those silly names that I had made up!"

_Knock, knock, knock._

Maddie's skin turned a lighter shade of pale. "It's him," she whispered.

"Who is it?" London called, moving to the door.

"It's Moseby."

She turned the knob and spoke with him through the open crack. "Who's with you?"

"_What is going on?_"

"Nothing! What makes you think something is going on?"

Mr. Moseby just sighed and easily pushed the barring piece of wood out of the way, granting himself entrance.

"Maddie?"

"Hi, Mr. Moseby."

"Maddie! I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?" he greeted excitedly, walking toward her.

"I'm alright. How are you?"

"Alright? You've done better than alright from what I've heard!" She was warmed by the obvious pride in his voice.

"Thanks," she blushed as her former employer and mentor of sorts wrapped her into an affectionate hug. He stepped away, looking at her kindly.

"It's so nice to have you home! I told him that he must have been imaging things, I didn't think you were really here! Imagine that!"

"Told who he was imaging things?" London asked clueless.

"Why, Esteban, of course. He had gone to the lobby to use the phone and when he returned a few moments later he looked as though he had seen an apparition. Poor fellow!" He chuckled a minute when he saw Maddie's melancholy face, before his own instantly fell with realization. "Oh, Maddie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean...I just didn't think."

"It's alright," she reassured.

"So, then where is he now?" London asked, trying to keep up with events.

"Well, I left him downstairs. I told him that if you really were here by some bizarre chance you would most likely be going to visit London."

A voice broke through the conversation, one that still visited Maddie often in her dreams. "Mr. Moseby? Are you here? Is Miss London here?" He stepped into the doorway and stopped. Maddie was out of sight, as she was slumped in the corner behind one of London's expensive drapes, a position she had scrambled to as soon as she had heard Esteban's voice outside the room.

"Esteban!" Mr. Moseby tittered.

"Esteban!" London echoed.

Esteban laughed. "Mr. Moseby! London! Ooh, I do not know this 'name game' but it sounds fun!"

Mr. Moseby and London both looked around for Maddie, but they didn't see her.

Esteban's face went serious again. "Mr. Moseby, I'm sorry about getting anxious earlier, I am sure you are right. It was just so..._real_..." he had a faraway look, his eyes clouded over. He shook himself out of his stupor. "But I know, Maddie is not here, I was just imaging it all. Not the first time I've imagined running into her again..."

"You thought that you saw Maddie?" London said with a strange voice. "Wow, Esteban, you really are losing it! Why would Maddie Fitzpatrick be here, right now, hiding in my room?" She was trying so hard to come off as casual but she only managed in sounding the complete opposite.

"Is there something going on?" Esteban furrowed his brows.

"What? Huh?"

"Oh, for pity's sake!" Mr. Moseby moaned.

"I _am_ here," Maddie spoke up timidly as she stepped back into the room.

Mr. Moseby and London switched their focus back and forth between the former couple like a tennis match, anxious for what would happen next.

Esteban's entire body stiffened but his dark eyes sparkled. "Maddie?" he breathed.

"Esteban..."

Moseby cleared his throat. "Well, we'll just be leaving the two of you to talk."

"Hey, I don't have to leave; this is my room! Besides, I want to see if they kill each other!" London protested as Moseby pulled her out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

Maddie fidgeted as Esteban continued to gawk at her. "Esteban, say something..."

"I don't know what to say," he said quietly.

"Are you unhappy to see me?" she asked meekly.

"I'm getting married!" he blurted out suddenly.

Her brow creased. "I know."

"So, you know I'm getting married in two days and you decide to suddenly show up after twelve years!" His anger was rising and taking the place of his shock.

"Well, I'm sorry for needing to see you again!" Her temper was beginning to flare, matching his.

"You gave that right up when you walked out on me!"

"Well, it's not like you did too much to try to stop me!"

Esteban let out a bitter barking laugh. "What did you expect me to do? You didn't even tell me you were leaving until that morning, remember?"

She opened her mouth to respond but she found her throat getting choked with regret. "I made a mistake," she finally muttered.

"A mistake in coming here now or in leaving in the first place?" he asked, his voice softening.

"Esteban, I didn't come here to fight," she changed the subject.

"What_ did _you come for?" he asked her gently.

She held her breath as her eyes turned up to the ceiling, searching for comfort and reassurance that she didn't find. Maddie fixed her gaze back upon Esteban as she whispered, "You."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ah! So, Esteban knows he's not seeing a ghost...well, perhaps a 'ghost' from his past...Isn't that clever, want to hear some more of that clever? Heehee, gotta love Judge!**

**Review and make me happy! It will get me off my duff and update sooner!**


	5. China Shop

**Heya! Sorry, it's taken so long to get this one out! Thank you everyone, for all of your support!**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_"What did you come for?" he asked her gently._

_She held her breath as her eyes turned up to the ceiling, searching for comfort and reassurance that she didn't find. Maddie fixed her gaze back upon Esteban as she whispered, "You."_

"Me?" Esteban asked softly, afraid of her changing her answer if he spoke too loudly.

"You...I came back, all this way, to see _you_ again. I've really missed you, Esteban."

His brow creased as he tore his gaze from her. Staring at the floor was much safer – and he needed something safe to cling to; he could feel himself slipping back into fearful territory rapidly.

Maddie watched him through his silence. She knew this was difficult for him and she began to question whether she made the right decision in coming back. She didn't want to hurt him any more than she already had and by the dark look on his face that's exactly what she was doing.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have come..." her face fell when he remained quiet and she took the few steps to the door, head bowed down in defeat. She reached out and turned the knob, slowly walking out before shutting the door behind her. She was about to walk down the hall when she felt a large hand encircle hers.

"Don't go–" he whispered hoarsely as she gazed up at him through dewy eyes.

She mutely nodded her ascent and he led her back into the luxurious confines of the heiress' lodgings.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

London sat in the lobby, nervously jiggling her Jimmy Chus; she looked at her beloved heels and smiled – some things go out of style but Jimmy Chus were here to stay. The happy thought vanished as quickly as it came, when her anxious thoughts for her two friends filtered back to her.

She wrinkled her nose as she asked, "What do you think they're doing?"

"Hopefully, sorting out their problems," Mr. Moseby answered from behind the front desk. He was searching through papers and let out a small "A – ha!" when he found what he was looking for. Picking up the phone he quickly dialed.

London peered at him curiously, straining her ears to hear his conversation, but his voice was too low. The phone call was finished in a few short moments and she looked at him expectantly.

"Well? Who was that?"

"I thought it may be a good idea to call in the troops."

"How is the Army going to help Maddie and Esteban?"

Mr. Moseby groaned at her incomprehension. "Not military troops – I called on a much greater ally..."

"English, please?"

"The Martins."

London's face lit up. "Carey and the twins? That's perfect!"

"Glad you agree. Carey's always been very good at helping to sort things out, and the twins...well, they're always entertaining!" he broke off in a reminiscent grin. " I'm just thankful that they were all in town!"

"I think it's really cool that they all made sure to be here for Esteban's wedding!" London's smile fell. "What's gonna happen now?"

"I don't know," Moseby answered sadly. "Whatever comes out of this whole affair, I only hope it's all for the best."

"Do you think we should check on them?"

"I think they're two adults who can take care of themselves," he answered decidedly.

"But, what if they're killing each other? We all know Maddie's got quite the temper! Remember that time when she lied to that magazine about me?"

He laughed. "London, that was years ago! Don't you think that she's matured since then?"

"You mean like me?"

Moseby faltered. "Oh dear! On second thought, perhaps we should go check on them!"

----------------------------

London Tipton and Marian Moseby rounded the corner and paused just outside her door.

"Maybe we shouldn't interfere?" he asked, his conscience taking over.

"Please – I just want to make sure that they're not throwing things at each other! If one of them touches my crystal...well! I don't care how long we've been friends!" she huffed at the very idea. She stormed over to the door, flinging it open, ignoring her surrogate father's protests. She froze suddenly, jaw dropping to her knees.

Moseby looked around her, eyebrows shooting up at the sight before them. "Well – I don't think you need to worry about them killing each other...unless they forget to come up for air," he remarked curtly.

Esteban and Maddie were locked in an embrace, sharing a moment that they certainly thought was private. The kiss ended as he brought his lips to her temple, brushing her skin and whispering something to her, inaudible to their still unknown intruders. Maddie blushed, a pleased smile tugging at her lips. She burrowed her head into the crook of his neck and he tightened his hold around her.

Moseby stood uncomfortably, trying to think of the best and most tactful way to make their presence known with such a delicate situation as they all now found themselves in; but he needn't have worried – London had it covered.

"Hey! Did I say that you two could make out in my room?" she blurted out with all of the grace of a bull in a china shop.

The couple snapped apart, disoriented at the abrupt interruption.

"London!" Maddie breathed.

"Mr. Moseby!" Esteban followed.

"It's not what it looks like...!" they both began simultaneously.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright, this was more of a bridge chapter, I'm not really sure of it. Hopefully, you guys are still liking this...let me know what you think, as always! **


	6. Love and the Common Denial

**Golly! I really didn't mean for this to go soo long without an update! My profuse apologies and assurances that I shall strive to not let that happen again! Hopefully, you are all still interested in this! **

**Thank you so very, very much to those of you who are reading! And reviewing, especially: ) Makes me happy...yes!**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_"Hey! Did I say that you two could make out in my room?" she blurted out with all of the grace of a bull in a china shop._

_The couple snapped apart, disoriented at the abrupt interruption._

_"London!" Maddie breathed._

_"Mr. Moseby!" Esteban followed._

_"It's not what it looks like...!" they both began simultaneously._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

London arched one perfectly manicured brow. "Really? 'Cuz it looks like you two were very 'kissy kissy'."

"Well, you're wrong – that is _not_ what was going on at all –" Maddie stuttered.

"Right," Esteban jumped in. "It was more of a friendly hello..."

"You've never greeted me like that," Mr. Moseby remarked dryly.

"Yeah – you've never kissed me hello, either, and I'm even prettier than Maddie," London chimed in, receiving a scowl from the blond.

"Well, you know Esteban and I used to be very close," Maddie defended.

"Like 'kissing cousins'?" Mr. Moseby repeated the adage sardonically.

London snorted. "Duh! They're _not_ cousins...ew..."

Maddie couldn't help but roll her eyes. "You guys are making a big deal out of nothing," she persisted, hoping to placate them into leaving her alone with Esteban again. They needed to talk, she was anxious to sort out what exactly had happened between them. She hadn't noticed the brief stricken look that plagued Esteban when she uttered the word _nothing_, because it flitted away just as fast.

"Maddie's right – it was – _nothing_. Maddie and I are just old...friends now." Esteban's face was carefully guarded, giving nothing away of his disappointment at Maddie's seemingly sudden indifference.

"Are you still getting married?" London asked curiously.

"Of course," he answered automatically. He saw Maddie snap her gaze to him as soon as the words left his lips and he instantly regretted his quick answer.

"That is to say," he began to backtrack, but he was cut off.

"Why wouldn't he be getting married? His wedding is in two days!" Maddie enthused a little too obviously. Her faux smile was stretched so painfully across her thin face she feared her skin would crack.

"Maddie," Esteban said softly.

"Oh, yes – when do I get to meet the happy girl?"

"I think that we should –"

"– meet for breakfast? That's a great plan, Esteban. I can't wait to meet her – your fiancée – can't wait," she finished off shrilly.

Esteban sighed in frustration. "I'd really like to –"

"Introduce us, Esteban? Yeah, I know. I look forward to it, Esteban,"

He stared at her. "Why do you keep saying my name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you rather I address you as Mr. Ramirez?" she asked with innocent doe eyes.

Esteban threw his head back, howling "Aye, yi, yiiiee..." before looking back at her annoyed.

"What? Is there a reason that you don't want me to meet her?" Maddie questioned primly.

"Maddie –"

"Do you think that I could be a bridesmaid? I mean, you and I were close before, as we said, and she may not mind if I was a part of the wedding because that would just be so –"

Esteban tucked his chin to his chest, his eyes glinting with anger. "Stop – just _stop_..." he talked over her, causing her to clamp her mouth shut and listen.

The room was cloaked in silence. Mr. Moseby and London both stood, looking at each other uncertainly.

"Perhaps, we ought to leave them alone..."

London snorted. "Yeah, we did that already and looked what happened." She turned to the awkward and faded couple. "If we go and let you two talk up here, do you think you'll be able to keep your hands to yourselves? Cuz I can be a chapa – chaper – chapo – oh, you know – one of those people that watch kids so they don't get into trouble..."

"Chaperon? I don't think that will be necessary, London..." she answered with irritation colouring her voice.

"Well, I think you do need one. I mean, Maddie – did you forget Esteban is getting _marr-ied? _I knew that you wanted to see him again and talk to him. I mean, I know he's cute and all, but you need to get some control, girl!"

Maddie gawked at London. Wasn't London the one who started this whole mess in the first place! If it had not been for the note that she sent her, she would have never known about the horrible wedding! And now, she has the nerve to stand here and tell her to cool it?

"Alright, alright! London, we need to let these two talk things out...we'll go back to the lobby."

"No, that's ok. Maddie and I will take a walk..." Esteban turned toward her, waiting to see if this was a viable plan for her.

A pregnant sigh escaped her as she nodded her head. "Alright."

Esteban's hand reached out for hers before recoiling back, opting instead to reside in his pocket. He led the way out, Maddie following him rootlessly. Mr. Moseby shot the pair an apologetic look before they left, thinking that if he and London had not interrupted, they may be in a better state than they are now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I would be most gratified if you'd leave me a review...**


End file.
